A major research objective is the assembly and development of a new type photoelectric-computer spectrometer for trace metal analysis. The analytical instrument will be used for simultaneous determination of concentrations for 10 elements of biological interest. The instrument will employ an electrodeless discharge lamp system using microwave energy to produce a spectrochemical plasma source to provide atomic emission. The atomic emission will be spectroscopically analyzed with the proposed spectrometer. The large volume of high resolution spectroscopic information will be collected by a dedicated minicomputer and will be processed to provide direct concentration readout. Part of the research development will be designing programs to allow the computer to collect the data, to time-average them, to correct them for interelement spectral interferences, and to compare the data with standard data in order to output actual concentrations for the elements of interest. The application of the instrument system to the problem of providing rapid, accurate, and comprehensive analysis for selected trace elements in biologicals will be the next objective. Extension and development of existing sample handling and preparation techniques for red cells, blood serum, hair, urine, and tissues will be accomplished. The concentration data for statistically reliable numbers of cases will be processed to determine normal levels of trace elements in various biologicals. From these analyses the determination of trace metal deficiencies or excesses will be deduced.